Boxes for holding fishing tackle such as snelled hooks and lures often have a limited number of mounted positions for hooks or lures. Often, too, the space between the parts that hold opposite ends of the lures is set to accomodate a particular length lure. Certain fishing tackle boxes use cork or other puncturable material to receive the pointed ends of the hooks. Other types hold the middle of the lures or snelled hooks permitting the hooks and other ends of the lures and snells to hang free where they may become entangled. Such boxes suffer from a number of shortcomings: many of the boxes, when they are open and even when they are closed, expose all or much of the lures; the puncturable material may eventually break and crumble; during its useful life the puncturable material may absorb and hold moisture and cause premature rusting and corrosion of the tackle; the boxes do not easily accomodate a varied number of different size pieces of tackle; there is little or no ventilation to enable the tackle to dry; often the boxes employ rather complex structure but do not firmly but gently hold the lures.